¿que precio tiene el cielo?
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga no era una chica cursi, ella era fuerte y decidida a obtener lo que deceaba. menma era un sol y sus ojos su cielo. ¿cual seria el precio por mantener ese cielo limpio y puro?


Ni hao.- hoy buscando un oficio en mi computadora me encuentro con una carpeta de DIEZ historias cortas, algunas acabadas otras a medias. ¬¬ , me sorprendí XD.

Y encontré esta que me encanto.

Les comparto algo de la carpeta

.

.

.

Advertencia: mundo alternativo Ninja.

Pareja: Hinata y Menma.

.

.

.

**¿QUE PRECIO TIENE EL CIELO?**

**By**

**Aniyasha.**

.

.

.

El azul de su mirada era cautivante y centellante, le encantaba su sonrisa que ilumina cada paso de su vida, su cabello tan dorado como el sol. _Todo en él era deslumbrante_.

_¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?_

Esa era la pregunta que Hinata Hyuuga no lograba responderse.

Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, cómodamente sentada en el pasto cerca de un gran roble. El sol acariciaba su rostro, la primavera se sentía en Konoha. Pero ella estaba como de costumbre mirando su máxima fascinación, _su propio sol._

No era una niña que suspirara por cosas románticas, y para nada tierna. Se consideraba fuerte, valiente, audaz, capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera.

Había sido educada para tenerlo todo y sobre todo nunca rendirse si algo deseaba. A través de un gran entrenamiento, ella pudo alcanzar el poder que quería tener para defender a los suyos y ser una digna heredera del clan Hyuuga. Para ella era importante Portar su linaje con el respeto y poder que conllevaba su apellido. Ella había nacido para dejar huella en este mundo y sobre todo obtener lo que deseaba.

_Pero por más que intentaba obtener el cielo, este se le escurría de las manos._

Ella frunció el seño al ver como su "cielo" le sonreía a su amiga la rosita. Un gruñido salió de sus labios y se aseguro de anotar mentalmente tener una plática con Sakura.

Después su mal humor fue olvidado rápidamente al ver como Menma le pateaba el trasero al gay de Sasuke, quien al ser derrotado en la práctica de entrenamiento simplemente se fijo en los daños de su ropa.

Hinata no pudo evitar romper en risas.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Menma!.- chillo Sasuke enojado por haberle roto apropósito una camisa nueva de una de las mejores marcas de ropa en Konoha.

El rubio activo una técnica de chakra y su cabello cambio a uno oscuro, pero sus ojos azules que andes resplandecían de humor ahora estaban inyectados de resentimiento, se acerco al Uchiha lo levanto de la solapa de esa odiosa camisa color rosado que lo hacía más marica y lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro.

-¡Estamos entrenando idiota!.- con un kunai termino de romper deliberadamente la camisa del Uchiha, quien activo su saringa, pero eso solo lo hizo sonreír al Namikaze.- ya no tienes que preocuparte por estupideces, sería mejor que entrenaras como es debido .- el kunai llego al cuello de Sasuke.- no mereces ser un ninja, eres débil Uchiha.- su propia voz sonaba ronca y diferente.

Sakura veía a ambos con tantas preguntas, primero estaban bien y después por cualquier cosa Menma. Esto le sucedía cada vez con mayor frecuencia a Menma y su actitud se volvía fría y distante. Ella quiso intervenir pero el chakra del ojiazul le causaba escalofríos.

Algo había sucedido en la última misión que tuvo el antiguo rubio, pero solo la familia sabia que le pasaba. Sin embargo al ver como amenazaba sin consideración alguna a Sasuke se atrevió a moverse. Pero alguien le gano.

Vio como otro kunai era lanzado y Menma reacciono instantáneamente para ver quien lo atacaba.

Su mirada ahora roja se centro en la aperlada, Hinata en vez de asustarse por la mirada de odio que le envió ella simplemente sonrió.

Con pasos seguros y sensuales se acerco a Menma, un kunai giraba en sus manos.

-es un estúpido.- miro a Sasuke que al parecer había quedado paralizado.- no pierdas el tiempo con ellos.- tomo posición de batalla.- ¿quieres pelear?.- comenzó a sacar chakra de sus poros.- con gusto seré quien te enfrente.

Y Hinata lo ataco.

Menma olvido al idiota, lo aventó cerca de Sakura para que ella lo curara y se dispuso a pasar un buen rato. Pudo esquivar el primer golpe de la tan famosa técnica Hyuuga, pero tenía que moverse rápidamente, las patadas, sellos bombas, kunais, golpes bajos y sucios, todo se valía y él sabía que ella respondería al desafío. _Hinata era la chica más rara del mundo_. Siempre gritando que él le pertenecía, que ella era su novia y que su destino era estar a su lado.

Esquivo otro golpe y lanzo un kunai que rompió parte de la chamarra de Hinata, quien se saco la prenda para evitar que le estorbara. Los ojos rojos de Menma acariciaron el cuerpo con la mirada.

Ella le lanzo un beso con la mano y eso lo distrajo, pero sintió un dolor en la pierna. Hinata le había lanzado un kunai en la pierna y lo había rosado.

La batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo se hizo más dura. Ambos estaban cansados, pero la victoria era segura para el pelinegro de ojos rojos.

En un movimiento estratégico y con vueltas en el aire ambos terminaron en la arena. Él arriba de ella.

-gane.- susurro victorioso, con un brillo en sus ojos ahora nuevamente azules.

Hinata alzo su mano izquierda que estaba libre para acariciar su mejilla de él y después pasar a su cabellera rubia nuevamente.

-me gustas más así.- ella se alzo y tomo desprevenido al chico besándolo.

Si algo se había vuelto costumbre para Menma eran los besos de la heredera Hyuuga. Respondió sin vacilación alguna, sentía la sangre caliente por el combate y al parecer la batalla no había terminado, porque de repente se encontraba él debajo de la tierra y ella encima de él con un kunai en las manos.

-ganaste dattebayo.- chillo él alegremente.

Hinata se perdió en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos azules, se perdió en él nuevamente.

_**¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?,**_ volvió a recordar esa pregunta, porque ella estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conservar esa mirada tan azul e intensa. Ella sabía perfectamente que Menma estaba cambiando, y no era un cambio favorable. Pero como que era Hinata Hyuuga lucharía hasta el final y pagaría lo que fuera por su cielo.

..-.-.-.-.-.-

o.O yo me quede asi.

¬¬ raro lo se…

Sayo nos leemos.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
